Don't Let Them Play Truth or Dare!
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: They haven't played it since grade school, and according to Zero, nothing good would come out of it. Yuki gave it a try. Meanwhile, Kaname has to pee really, really, bad, but isn't aloud to. Oh, the wonders of Yori's evil brain and the game of Truth or Dare...Oneshot. *Will change to T for one part if you're picky*


"ZEEEEEERRRROOOOO! KANAMEEEEE! YOOORRRIII!" Yuki called from the front room. They were staying at Chairman Cross's house for the summer, and Yuki had a fun little plan.

They all came down at once. "What do you want?" Zero asked unhappily.

"Sit." She said to them, pointing to the floor as if commanding a dog. Used to this by now, Yori, Zero, and Kaname all sat, rolling their eyes and praying that this wouldn't take long so that it wouldn't go to mad, and they didn't wreck the place (again). Don't play spin the bottle with Zero. That's all I have to say. It's another story for another time.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Yuki smiled, sitting in between Zero and Yori. They all had different reactions. Yori was practically jumping up and down with excitement, Kaname was blank and bored, and Zero- well, he'd tried this before.

_-Flashback-_

_"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Bubbly 12-year-old Yuki Cross declaired. It was her, Kaname, Ichiru, and, of course, Zero. They all agreed._

_"I'll go first," said Kaname. "Zero, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." said Zero._

_"Why do you hide your feelings and pout all of the time, when your brother is so positivally upbeat and happy?" Kaname smirked._

_"I do not pout!" Said Zero, leaving it at that. "Ichiru, truth or dare?"_

_"Truth." Ichiru said, knowing that Zero was a monster at dares. You could see Zero's face go a bit depressed, but eh._

_"Uhh..." Well, duh! Zero already knew everything about his _twin _brother! "Do you really like that Shiji girl?" Well, Zero was pretty sure his brother did, but what else was there to ask?_

_"Um...yeah." Ichiru said, blushing. "Yuki, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare, wimps." Yuki said with confidence. Little did she know that Ichiru was just as good at dares as his brother. And Ichiru was in the mood for revenge on dear brother._

_"I dare you to kiss Zero. On the lips. And it has to be for at least 5 seconds." Ichiru said back, equal confidence. He watched the color drain from Zero and Yuki's faces as the two looked at each other. _

_"We have to?" Yuki asked, unable to break eye contact with Zero._

_"Mmhmm." Ichiru said. So Yuki and Zero moved closer to each other, and leaned in. The moment was magical. Their lips touched and they held them together, tripple their time limit. It was when Kaname grunted that they pulled apart, seeming to have a reddest-face comitition. Oh, boy._

_-Flashback end-_

Was she really willing to do that again?

Yuki turned to Zero first. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Hey...Yori, Kaname, can I talk to Yuki in private for a second?"  
Yori winked at Kaname. "Sure." She said. Yori and Kaname laughed, leaving the room, dicussing something about...revenge? Oh, never mind.

"Yuki, nothing good ever comes from truth or dare." Zero said. Yuki just smiled.

"I could disagree." She said.

"Yuki, seriously, I don't think you can truth Yori in this game. Not that she's untruthworthy, but the ones your closest to will hurt you the most in this game. I never trusted Ichiru!"

"If your reffering to when we were 12, then I never concitered that a bad thing. But if that's how you feel, then fine." Yuki kept her mouth in a strait line, though you could tell she just wanted to cry.

"No, Yuki, wait," Zero said, grabbing her arm and making her face him. "Fine. We'll play. But don't say I never warned you! And I'm not going any lighter, either!" Yuki smiled and called Yori and Kaname back.

"Truth or dare?" Yuki asked again.

"Truth." Zero said, his normal blank expression back on his face.

"If you had to kill one person in this room, who would it be?" She asked. Well, that was an easy one. Just not easy to say out loud.

"I guess, if I had to kill someone, which will probably never happen, and I really don't want to kill anyone, but I suppose I'd choose Kuran." Zero said. An evil look was shot from Kaname and they moved on.

"Truth or dare?" Zero asked Kaname.

"Dare, dimwit." Kaname growled. What a great start we were off to.

"Drink a galleon of water right now, and you're not aloud to pee until midnight tonight." Kaname scowled, going into the kitchen. He got a jug equal to a galleon, ang filled it with water. He drank it all in front of them, and sat back in place.

"Yori, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Yori said.

"If Yuki were secretly a boy, and never told anyone, but decided she could trust you with the secret, would you date her?" Kaname asked.

"No! I mean, Yuki's awesome, but a friend! That's just...wrong...I don't wanna think about it." Yori said, rolling her eyes. What kind of question was that? "Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Foolish little Yuki said once again. Zero groaned and gave her a 'haven't-you-learned-from-your-mistakes?' look.

"You have to kiss Zero on the lips for at least a full minute. And you have to sleep with him. And no, that's not 2 dares, because you'll be kissing him in bed in case anything happens." Yori smiled innocently.

"Again?" Zero blurted out in fury before he could stop himself. Yuki just shook her head to herself in unbelief. Boy, was Zero right about that whole 'the ones that we're closest to will hurt us the most in this game' thing. Yori gave a puzzled look, feeling unsure on what he meant. Kaname was on his stomach in uncontrollable silent laughter.

"What do you mean, _again_?" Yori asked, all more confused when Kaname laughed harder. Zero reddened even more, if possible. Yuki wouldn't even look up from the suddenly interesting floor.

"We were dared to kiss each other back in grade school, last time we played this game." Zero managed to get out. Yori smirked.

"It must be meant to be." Yori smirked.

Let the fun begin.

**-With Yuki & Zero in bed that night-**

"This is stupid." Grummbled Yuki, getting into the bed. There was part of the dare she hadn't thought would happen- she had to wear shorts so short and tight she wasn't even sure they classified as shorts, and a spagetti strap tank top that, if pulled any tighter, would cut off her circulation. Zero was aloud nothing but boxers.

"I know," Zero said, climbing in next to her. "I told you not to pick dare! I warned you!"

"I know. When Yori comes in, we'll kiss, and then we'll just sleep and it'll all be over." Yuki said. Just then, Yori came in.

"Smoochie time!" She said. Yuki rolled her eyes and looked at Zero. This time they didn't hesitate before snogging. It felt just like grade school- magical. After 5 minutes Yori quietly crept out, leaving the two to keep on snogging in peace. They seemed so happy, she didn't bother to wake them.

Yuki and Zero were still kissing. It was passionate, too. Yuki ran her hand through his hair, and he thumbed the rim of her shorts. Finally, they gave in. It started with Zero pulling her shorts down and then on. I'll spare you the rest...you don't want it.

**-With Kaname at 11:15 that night-**

He wiggled around in his bed. He had to pee SO bad! He squished his legs tighter together. Just 45 more minutes! He could make it! No...no...

It was warm, numb, smelled rotten and felt like defeat. Kaname wet himself, and had no idea how he was going to clean it up. There weren't any other clean sheets in the house, and surely Headmaster Cross would question him without any. So Kaname forced himself to sleep in his wet bed, still with a warm feeling in his undergarmets.

**-The next day, when Yori became hated-**

"Hey, guys, come see this!" Yori called, holding up a silver disk. All of them, including Chairman Cross, gathered in the family room in front of the telivision. Yori stuck the disk in, and they all watched the security footage **(A/N: Do you remember in one of the Volumes of the Manga when they drew out security footage of Kaname's room? Same cameras.) **of Kaname wetting himself, attempting to clean it while only making it worse. It took a while for him to sleep in the little movie, and in present time everyone but Kaname were laughing, Yuki and Zero falling to the floor.

"I hate Truth or Dare." Kaname grumbled.


End file.
